Spring Awakening
by teh-spiff
Summary: Spring Awakening-Rent style! Set in modern day New York. Mark has trouble following the expectations of his dad while weird dreams haunt his mind; Angel is feeling feelings for her friend that she knows she shouldn't and Collins tries to teach a society t
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another fic from me! Don't worry, ATCNOAG will be continued…I actually forgot about it[Gasps Bad, I know, but, that'll be continued, so, I will update that when I can. So, yes, it's Spring Awakening Rent style and yes…Angel and Collins are Melchior and Wendla. I promise I'll make that work…obviously, Angel and Collins can't have a baby together, but…just trust me, I'll make it work.**** And of course, the Rent gang are all teens.**

**Mamma Who Bore Me**

"Mom," said Angel quietly, walking to her mom in the living room. She toke a deep breath. Her mother had to listen to him this time, she just had too, "I…I had a dream."

His mom looked up from her spot on the couch, giving her son a confused look.

"A dream?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," said Angel, taking a deep breath, "Mom…I dreamt…about a boy."

He looked at his feet, waiting for his mother's response. Whenever he tried to talk about him being unattracted to women, his mom always ignored him and didn't really listen. She told him he was being silly and that one day he'd fall in love and have a wife and kids like every man should.

And, he knew he was supposed to…he didn't know what was wrong with him. He remembered yesterday when he looked at Collins and suddenly had felt a blush creep to his cheek when he looked his way. He had no clue why that would happen. Collins had been his friends since elementary, and he had never made him blush before. Shouldn't women be making him blush?

What was wrong with him, he always wondered. He had told his mom about what had happened with Collins and she told her that she was just being silly and told her the right woman would come along soon…her blushing because of Collins meant nothing. Then, why did Angel think it meant something? And now, she was having dreams of him.

"Angel," said her mother, rolling her eyes, "Is this about you telling me that you aren't interested in girls? Angel, please stop worrying about this…you like woman just like every other normal boy, and have a family soon like a young man should-"

"Mom!" said Angel, looking up, suddenly a bit mad at his mom, "Mom! Please! Listen to me! I dreamt I kissed a boy…and I liked it!"

He screamed out the last words loudly so her mother would get what he meant. He was serious about this! Why didn't his mother understand? He was having odd feelings he shouldn't!

"Angel," said her mom, getting off the couch and faced her son and gave him a soft smile, "Angel…my dear Angel…forget about this…these dreams, these feelings mean nothing. In fact, it only means you should try harder to search for the right woman before you start having unnatural urges," she said and shuddered at the thought of the 'unnatural urges', "You will not have those…you're a sweet, normal boy, Angel,"

"Mom-" Angel tried again. He tried to tell her, to tell her he may be feeling these 'unnatural urges,' and that scared her. All his life he had been told he would go to Hell for these urges…and he tried not to feel them he did, but he couldn't help it, it just felt so…right.

"Not another word Angel!" said her mom, "You are a normal boy! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!"

And with that she left. Angel sighed and flopped on the couch, hands in his head.

"I'll never know why I feel these things…never. Why won't she just listen to me?"

Meanwhile

"Mark," said Collins, shaking his head at his friend, "You are seriously going to fail the mid-terms if you don't stop and take a break."

"No," said Mark, from his spot on the desk, taking a break from his book to turn to his friend, "I'm going to fail if you don't stop distracting me. Look, Collins, I need to study, I can't fail this test, my dad will kill me!"

Collins shook his head and sighed, "Mark," he said, "You've studied for HOURS, there's NO WAY you could fail! Come on," he said, stealing his friend's book from his desk, "Maureen, Joanne and Angel were all going to the Life to have a little fun before we have to test all day, I was going to go with them."

"Give me that back!" said Mark and tried to reach for his book, but Collins instantly held it over his head, "Come on Collins! I have to study! I little studying wouldn't kill you too, you know!"

Collins smirked and shrugged, "I did study…yesterday…as that's good enough for me as far as I'm concerned."

"That's only because it's good enough for your dad," said Mark.

Collins sighed. Mr. Cohen, in his opinion, was an ass. He was always mad at Mark because he wasn't the 'perfect' kid like his sister was, and whenever he did badly, his dad was always very rough on him and his sister only taunted him, which didn't help matters. Sometimes Collins just wished Mrs. Cohen was a little less of a push-over. She was the only one in the family who seemed to show Mark any love, but, she would never argue with her husband or have a fight with her 'sweet daughter' on how they treated Mark.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Collins asked, "It'll be fun."

"I'm sure," said Mark, as he tried to jump and grab his book, "Have fun."

"Damn boy!" said Collins with a chuckle at the sight of Mark jumping up and down, "Calm down…" and handed the book back to Mark.

"Thank you," said Mark, taking the book and going back to his desk to study

"Just…" said Collins, "Don't wear yourself out."

"I won't," said Mark, turning to Collins and smiling at him, "Don't worry about me…I just need to study for a bit longer…you have fun."

Collins sighed, "Alright man," he said, "But, feel free to join us when you decide to stop…"

He sighed as he saw his friend was deep in his textbook. Sometimes he worried about that kid…sometimes he almost felt like something bad would happen to him if things kept going on like this. He quickly dismissed the thought and walked out to the Life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Ok, I'm going to do a shameful advertisement. My friend has this site and it could use some Spring Awakening and Rent characters. It's a crossover site, so, any other characters you may want to play are allowed to. Please at least check it out:**

**http // living fairy tale . proboards 46 . com / index . cgi **

**Deleted spaces of course...damn FFnet not letting you unspace links**

**Heard The Word Of My Wanting? **

Maureen looked at Joanne as she ate her fries. She just couldn't help it…she was so…perfect, so sweet and cool...a tad nerdy at times, but her neediness was so cute it made her smile. Damn society, she was in love with Joanne Jefferson and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it. She tried to give Joanne hints to her longing for her, but, she would hardly react to her flirting.

"What are you staring at?" Joanne asked, catching Maureen staring at her.

"You," said Maureen suggestively with a grin and a wink.

Joanne just blushed and went back to her food and Maureen sighed. Couldn't Joanne just see how much she loved her? How much she imagined kissing her? How much she would just love to take her and make out with her like there was no tomorrow?

"Did you have a good weekend, Maureen?" Joanne asked, trying to veer Maureen away from her flirting. It always made Joanne feel very awkward…it made her get feelings inside of her…feelings she wasn't sure of.

"It was good," said Maureen, sighing, unenergetic from being rejected again, "I hung out with Mark and Collins, it was fun."

"Hey," Maureen looked up to see Collins with a big grin on his face coming near them, "How's my two favorite girls?" he asked, "Hey, where's Angel?"

Maureen giggled lightly, her friend's happiness never failing to make her smile.

"I'm good. Angel's in the bathroom," she said with a smile, then frowned when she realized Mark wasn't there, "Hey, where's Mark?"

Collins sighed. "Yet again trying to kill himself with studying to impress his dad," he said.

Maureen shook her head. "He has to stop that," she said, "It's not good to study for that long…damn Mr. Cohen and his damn perfection expectations! Mark needs to have chance to have fun like a normal teenager!"

"I agree…" said Joanne, "I don't think this is healthy for him…one day he won't be able to make his dad happy…then, he'll crack."

There was a slight pause. Collins shuddered a bit, remembering him thinking that same thing a while ago…he knew Joanne was right. That boy needed to understand he couldn't make his dad happy all the time. Maureen shuddered at the thought of Mark cracking. But…that couldn't happen, not to Mark.

"Hey guys," they heard Angel say from behind them, "I'm-" There was a pause as Angel noticed Collins and he felt a blush creep to his cheeks, "Oh…Collins, I didn't know you were coming."

"Hey Angel," said Collins with a smile, "Well, I thought coming to the Life would be the best medicine for not going crazy with tests all day tomorrow."

Angel gave a smile. "Oh," he said, "Ya…that makes sense…you have to have some fun before you take a test to keep your sanity."

Collins chuckled. "Exactly!" he said with his trademark grin.

"But apparently Marky disagrees," said Maureen with a sigh, "He's at home studying."

"Mark's always working too hard," said Angel with a shake of the head, "I wish he'd come here and had some fun, it'd do him some good."

"Society sucks like that," said Collins with a sigh, "Everyone expects you to do everything right, and if you don't, you're nothing but a fool. We aren't people to adults like our teachers and Mr. Cohen…we're just stupid kids who know nothing and must be taught right from wrong…so any mistake is considered a threat."

Angel looked up, just impressed with Collins. He was so smart…he always just said things and they always made sense.

"You're right," said Angel with a sigh remembering his mom, "And they never tell you anything."

"Exactly!" said Collins with a smile to Angel which made him smile back, "Now if only Mark would understand that!"

"I'm not surprised he doesn't, with his dad," said Angel with a sigh, "And his sister doesn't help him probably…I just wish there was something we could do to help him."

Angel always did like Mark. He was a really good friend…he was loyal, smart and just sweet. He only wished he could see that in himself.

"As do I," said Collins with a sigh, "I do all I can for the boy, but, it's never good enough to really help."

"I try to help by telling him what a dumbass his father is," said Maureen with a small laugh, "That usually just gets a glare from him."

"I'm not surprised," Joanne said with a roll of her eyes.

Collins chuckled, and Angel could simply not take his eyes away from him. The whole rest of the night was like that. All he could do was stare at him. Of course, when Collins would notice, Angel would just blush and look away. He almost felt foolish…he wished he could just be normal like his mom wanted and not blush whenever Collins was around. Not dream about kissing him. Not having to keep staring at him. It drove her crazy…yet, made him happy. Staring at him made him feel completely happy and at peace for some reason.

Later on, when they left the Life, Collins and Angel had taken Maureen and Joanne home and now they were walking together, side by side to their own houses.

"That was nice," said Angel with a smile.

"It was," said Collins and patted his belly with satisfaction, "Though I'm going to have to loosen my belt for a while.

Angel chuckled, "You were probably just as bad as me," he said, "Didn't you see me eat that whole chicken?"

Collins chuckled. "I did," he said, "And you know, you shouldn't be eating that chicken…it was probably taking away from his mother, like Bambi."

"It's not like that," said Angel, giggling trying to defend his eating of the chicken, "Bambi's mom got hit with a car…"

"How do you know your chicken didn't get hit with a car?" Collins asked, "And that the person in the car didn't just grab it and make a nice chicken dinner?"

"Wouldn't he take it to his home and not the Life?"

"How do you know he wasn't a cook for the Life," he said, then chuckled, "You need to think of these things."

"I guess so," said Angel with a giggle, "I never thought of it that way."

"That's why you have me," said Collins, playfully punching Angel in the shoulder.

"Ow!" said Angel teasingly, playfully punching Collins back, "I thought you were against violence!"

"It was for the chicken," he said with a big wide grin, "He can't get his vengeance, so, I'm doing it for you…"

"I see," said Angel with raised eyebrows. He never knew he could have so much fun talking about chicken. It was like…no matter what he and Collins talked about, her fun, silly side would show. It was just inevitable…it was like Collins could magically make her happier.

"Oh," he said a tad disappointed when he saw his house, "There's my house…I have to go."

"Goodnight…" said Collins; and Angel thought he might have been crazy, but, he heard something in his voice…disappointment? He shook it off. He may have weird feelings for Collins, but, Collins for him? Never.

"I had fun," he said and went into his house.

Collins sighed as Angel went into his house. He wish Angel could see that he really, truly loved him. That they were meant to be. He just knew it. He sighed and went to his own house, hoping he'd see soon enough.

Meanwhile

Mark gasped for breath as he woke up with a start from his desk, papers flying everywhere. He had falling asleep studying and had a very disturbing dream. He didn't really know what it was about, but, it had to do with lingerie…and stockings on the lecture podium! He shuddered; his hands were clammy and his whole body felt like jelly. He almost jumped when the door opened.

"That doesn't look like studying!" he heard his dad yell, "Sleeping when you need to study is NOT going to help you ace the test! You better be studying when I come up here in an hour!" and with that, the door slammed shut, Mark still just in shock at his dream, but then shrugged it off and went back to studying…he'd ask Collins about it tomorrow.


End file.
